Age of Darkness
by Kat Reverie
Summary: Description: An assasination unfufilled, an evil's wrath unleashed by a young flame and the magic in a young girl's soul is awakened. These are the things that bring forth the age of darkness.
1. prologue

AN: Well, In truth I have no idea what the plot is. I'm playing by ear, but it won't be a random thing either. Hard to exsplain. Please read.

Disclaimers:

I don't Own Yu Yu hakusho.

Kitana belongs to Sesshoumaru-sama. Yukio Belongs to Juu Kun

Any further OCs will be disclaimed as they come allong. All OCs are used with bermission.

"This is madness!" Ginsora yelled. His blue eyes were wide with panic. A girlish giggle was his only reply. "Kateh! You know playing with your magic like this is not a good idea!" He said as he paced the room. "Let her do it." A cold, male voice replied. The owner of the voice looked Gin with red eyes that were covered by silverish blue bangs. "Yukio!" The purple haired man snapped. "She has little control ofver her magic, and she's a vassle on top of that!" "But Gin..." The young red haired girl in the center of the room said. Her hair was not only the some blood red at Juu Yukio's eyes but several inches past her rump aswell. The girl had wild, untamed green eyes with a yellow rim around the centre. She was dressed in a black kimono with butterfly designs and a yellow obi with flame embroidery. somthing about this girl was haunting, wether it was her slow and smooth movements, her eyes which reflected an ethereal light or just her firey aura, she seem like a living corpse.

Gin sighed in reply to her actions. It was so hard to believe the goddess would choose a fourteen year old girl to be her vassle. Let alone a girl with such lack of control. Perhaps the goddess had been charmed by her? No the goddess was nothing like him, she was not charmed by the child.Gin sighed and shook out the sleeves of his grey cerimonial robes. It was so hot today he half wished he could change into something else. He looked at Juu who was keeping an eye on Kateh. "I'm going to change to my summer robes it's too hot on here." Juu replied with a nodd. Gin walked to and opened the door. There was a sudden burst of hot air from behind him. A loud scream followed. gin moved to turn around but was blown out of the room and into the hallway. Moments later the room exsploded, a shield keeping the whole building from going up.

Soon, the keepers of the temple were rushing to the exsplosion. In the end the only person not looking through the remains of the charred room was Ginsora. He knew they had both been lost. He knew the moment the girl's haunted scream rang out. Her magic had destroied her and the chaos mage who's duty it was to guard her. Has he stayed he too would be no more.

He wished he had stayed.

Like the prologue? Heh, yes, I did just do that. Yes I know it wasn't very descriptive. That's because, well, you'll see.


	2. Soul of a Fire Maiden

AN: I Just got Permission from Aikou-yami. to use her charra Aikou Yami.

I forgot to mention, This is NOT connected to ANY other fan fic series I or my friends have wrote. I'm just playing around with a few ideas and playing by ear. The Kat used in this is NOT the same kat in my other fics, she's similer but not the same.

Chapter 1

Soul of a Fire Maiden.

Kat Waved good bye to her so called friends as she neared her house. She hated leeches. Those girls were exactly that. Why she didn't have the courage to tell them off, she'd never know. But whatever the reason she wished she'd get over it. Those girls only hung around her because they lusted over her brother. She sighed and walked into her house, not bothering to use the key. She just climbed into the tree by her room and opened the window, climbing in with little effort. She supposed maybe 'walking' into the house was a bad way to describe how she got in. She moved some loose strands of hair to behind her ear and jumped onto her un made bed. She thre her school bag into the wall to her right, probabally waking her brother up. Her green eyes scanned the room, looking towards the computer she had bought less than a month ago. She now wished she'd have kept the job she had goteen to pay for it and half of the other stuff in her room. It had given hera way to ditch the leaches that followed her home from school everyday.

She yawned and started playing with her crimson hair, twirling it around her index finger as she contemplated getting on the net. In reality her 'contemlation' was just an excuse to sit on her bed for a few more minutes. It was really a no brainer that she'd get on. And so she did. She grinned when the screen greeted her in english. She was easily amused today. She signed on to the net and watched the instant message windows pop up, waiting for one she wanted to answer.

Someone knocked on her door. "Come on in Oni-san." Kat said leaning back in her chair so that she was balancing on the two back legs. The door opened and her red haired brother wlked in. He was is his rose colored school uniform. She was tempted to tell him she had pity on him, but she knew what his reply would be. 'Next school year you'll be wearing the female version.' He'd say it in a laugh so that she'd have no reason to hit him. "So poofy hair, have a fun day at your fan club?" Kat asked. Her brother smiled, emral eyes dancing with laughter, He liked her odd sense of humor. One of the few people who did. "I had a great deal of fun. We had a science test today." She swore that someday she'd hit him for saying tests were fun. He was a part of the reikai tantei, he was once a demon, a powerful and strong demon. It was ironic how he thought of science, math and school in general as fun when he had once been a king among thieves. She wished she had half of his excitement.

An Instant message popped up, Kat turned back to her computer and laughed. "Yay! He's on!" Kurama smirked playfully. "Who, your boyfriend?" Kat yelped. "What? I don't have a boyfriend! He's a guy I met on the web, he's a demon like you." Kurama shook his head, deciding to ignore the fact anyone could be listening. "Are you _sure_ he's not your boyfriend." Kat looked at him with a 'give me a break' exspression before taking a cat plushie from the top of her computer and throwing it at him.

He smiled and walked out of the room, taking the plushie with him, knowing she'd want it back later tonight.

Kat started talking to her friend on the net. She blinked. "He's here in tokyou? I thought he was in makai.. Then again that wouldnm't make sense, no powerlines or net there. Oh well." She contenued typing. After a while of talking she cut the computer off and started to change into street clothes. She heard her mother, Shiori, call for Shuuichi after a knock on the door. She pittied her brother for more than his shool uniform. He had fan girls. Not that she didn't have a few guys after her, but they were nowhere near as numbered. Let alone an actual club.

She quickly got her jeans on and started down stairs. She ended up ramming into a taller figure. "Ah! Sorry. You okay?" Kat nodded and looked up. She ended up staring into the green eyes of a girl. The girl was a bit taller than her. "I'm aikou. You're Shuuichi's sister, kat, right?" Kat looked at the mahogany haired girl and nodded a bit. "Hai." Shuuichi came up the stairs. Aikou brightened up immidiatly. Kat then jumped to a conclusion. "Fan girl." Kat then lunged and bit aikou on the hand, hard. After that she ran down stairs and out the door.

Shuuichi sighed and took aikous wounded hand. He looked it over and began to heal the bleeding teeth marks. "What was that about, youko?" Aikou asked. Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry Yami, Kat's over protective." Aikou smiled. "Shouldn't you be the over protective one, not her?" she was joking a little.

Kat growled as she ran down the street, they were letting fan girls into the house? What next!

X3 Nyao. Yes, this is a short chapter. The following are most likley going to be full of introductions to characters and plot. Mind you, the plot i haven't fully created.


	3. Could it be Her?

Wheee. This'll be an intresting chapter. If the character seem, well, out of character tell me.

Chapter 2:

Could it be her?

Red eyes watched the crowd, red eyes filled with bordom. He sighed. What was so special about this girl that someone from makai would want her dead? He sighed again. From what he had seen of her she seemed pretty fun. He moved his silvery hair from his face as he watched people getting groceries, dinner, and all sorts of other things. He looked to his lap top and sighed for the third time in less than five minutes. He guessed he should get to the place he said he'd meet her. he stood up and started walking. Thoughts of how he'd exicute this girl going through his head. For a change he wouldn't go the most painfull way. He'd end it fast since he'd gotten to know her.

In truth, he wasn't looking forward to this.

He was soon in a secluded part of the park. Anyone that came there would be there for a meeting and nothing else. He sat down by the path and waited for about ten minutes, when he was about to give up he saw her. The red head known as Kat Minamino. She was dressed in a white tank top, blue jeans and some intresting sandals. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the scowl on her face. he stood up and walked over to her after summoning up a sythe. She looked at him and blinked. "Are you juu?" He nodded, not saying anything. She smiled a little. "I'm Kat." Juu's heart started pounding, there was somthing familier about the way she moved.

He looked at her, avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry." He raised his scythe, intent apon attacking.

Back at the Minamino resadence things were getting intresting. Kurama's friend Kitana and Kuwabara's sister Shizuru had showed up. He was exspecting Kita seeing as how she, aikou and himself were set up as a group for a sience prodject, but he hadn't exspected Shizuru.

He remembered when he opened the door for her, she raised her had slightly and said 'Yo.' He kept himself from shaking his head in amusment. Anyone that Kat took to soon started using that greeting, if one would call it that. Himself and his mother being the only exception.

The four of them were now sitting at a rectangular coffee table in his living room. He smiled to shizuru. "Shizuru san, how are you doing and what brings you here?" She said politly. Shizuru was about to pull a ciggaret from her pocet but stopped herself. She just remembered the minamino resadence was as no smoking area. "Kat asked me to come over a few days ago. Seems she's been lonely." She said in her usual tone of voice, hiding her annoyance at not being able to smoke. Kurama blinked. Why did he have the feeling Kat had planned somthing for the day and neglected to tell him? Or even to remember for that matter. "I see. I wonder why. She has a lot of friends following her home from school. Why she'd be lonely, is hard for me to imagine."

Shizuru looked at him like he was an idiot. "Those girls are leeches, not friends. Their some fan girls of yours that are going to be in high school next year and want to be kat's friends so they can get close to you." The black haired Kitana shook her head. "People like that are idiots." Aikou nodded. Despite the fact there seemed to be more than a little tension between the two. Shizuru shook her head. Apparently they didn't get along due to personality differences rather than because they were fan girls or somthing like that. Normally, fan girls teamed up with one anouther and battled out who got the guy afterwards.

Shizuru looked at the embarressed kurama. "So, who are these two?" Kurama blinked. "I did forget to introduce you to each other didn't i?" Shizuru nodded. Kurama smiled. "Shizuru, This is Aikou and Kitana, kita for short. Kita, Aikou, This is shizuru." The two girls nodded to shizuru, Kita silent, aikou had said 'nice to meet you. Shizuru looked at them. "Ditto."

Kurama looked a little on edge now, like he knew somthing they didn't. Shizuru shook her head. She knew he'd be running off any moment now.

Kat watched as the slightly taller person raised his scythe. She had no time to think out her actions. Then again she had no plans of doing so anyways. She gave him a swift kick to the gut and grabbed his scythe from his hands. He quickly regained his lost composure and attempted to throw a punch at kat. Merely hitting his own scythe and ending up with bruised knuckles. It was obvious he had underestimated this girl. He threw a few more attacks at her, all of them being blocked. She took the end of his final blow to kick him in the gut again. He went back a few feet. Why was he fighting this way when he could use magic?

He raised his hand, a black fireball forming in it's palm. Kat readied herself. The male looked at kat, at her eyes. His own red ones widened. "Kateh...?" He then found himself flying back a few feet in order to escape an attack from a long, thorned whip. He looked at the scource. A male with Long, poofy, red hair who was dressed in a ose colored school uniform. Looking between Kat and the male, the family resemblance practically hit him. Brother and sister, for sure. As the male ran over to kat he decided to run off. His head swirling. Was that girl the same one he had met in a previous life? Was it her?

Short, Short, Short. Oh well. More coming soon.


	4. If Darkness Had a Face

As you can tell, our little plot is moving along awkwardly. As you might be able to tell, I've set up a few charra X Kurama possibilities. When I get near the end I'll be giving you a choice. You'll be choosing which character Kurama is paired with. Kind of the ultimate test of who best suites Kurama.

Trying to get in touch with my friend Shiro so I can ask her if I can use her Character Aoko. XD What? I'm a nut case.

Oh, by the way, Up till now I forgot to spell check XD

Chapter Three:

If Darkness had a Face...

Kita shook her head. Kurama had ran off five minutes prior and left her with someone she didn't know and someone she didn't like. She wondered how long it'd take for one of them to get into a fight with the other. It had happened several times before.

"So. What's project you two are working on with Kurama?" Shizuru asked.

Aikou immediately piped up. "It's an experiment with movement." Shizuru coughed. Aikou looked at her. "Are you okay?" Shizuru nodded. "Yeah, just, how do I put it, awkwardly amused." Aikou just blinked as Kita thought that sentence over.

Shizuru stood up and looked at them. "So, either of you two girls smoke?"

He was pissed, no, pissed was an understatement. They had sent him to kill the reincarnation of his... He let his thoughts trail off. He knew his original thought wasn't very accurate, despite how much he wanted it to be. Was she that important to them dead, despite her lack of magical aura?

Really, it made no sense. Someone with no magical aura, no obvious spiritual aura and absolutely no demon aura couldn't be of much danger to his employers, could she? He sighed. This was so confusing.

He continued to storm down the halls of his employers estate. Seriously, why did they have to make such large buildings when they never had visitors other than assassins and the occasional merchant. He'd never understand rich people.

He burst into the chambers of the three people who had bought his services. "You tricked me." He roared into the large, dark, and empty chamber. Though, empty was not completely accurate. Three sets of eyes, each pair of a different primary color. A creepy laugh echoed through the hall. Why did he suddenly have a bad feeling?

Kurama took Kat by the shoulders and shook her gently. Worry was present in his eyes. "Are you all right? Are you wounded?" Kat sweatdropped. "No, and I'm not talking about the fight. But I won't explain." She said with a great deal of anger. "I'm not a little kid, I hate your fan girls, let me go and leave me alone." Kurama backed up at her glare. He sighed. "Let's just go home." Kat resisted a growl. "Fine." As they started off Kat tried to pay attention to her surroundings. Sadly, it did her no good. In truth, she had very bad eye sight.

She proved it often. She proved it again as she crashed into a light pole. One of many that littered the park's walk way. Kurama looked at her. "You forgot your glasses." She looked at him and crossed her arms. "I don't need 'em." Kurama sighed. "That pole you ran into says otherwise." He pulled out the hard case that held her glasses and handed it to her. "Please put them on." She half growled and yanked them from his hands. She opened the case and put the copper framed glasses on. Why did he always have to have everything she needed exactly when she needed it? Because he was her older brother, even if they were only half siblings.

Kat looked down as they continued walking. Kurama smiled lightly and picked her up. Kat let out a surprised yelp. "Wha?" Kurama smiled brightly and got her up on his shoulders. He laughed a little. "It's been a while since I've done this. You've gotten much bigger." He smiled. She couldn't help but smile a bit too. "You're stupid." she said not-so-convincingly. Kurama smiled softly. She was a strange child. With a sixth sense, you couldn't blame her for being odd. he shook his head. "It's going to be dark soon, let's hurry."

Shizuru had stepped out for a smoke, leaving Kita and Aikou alone. If there was ever a worse idea it had never been gone through.

Kita sighed. "I wish Shuuichi would get his butt back here." Aikou glared at her a little. "Why, so you can sex him up?" Kita smirked, Aikou had asked for it. "Oh, like you do?" "WHAT!" Aikou roared. Kita held back a snicker. That never got old.

a loud yelp was heard outside. "I'm late! Gomen! Gomen!" A somewhat tall girl ran into the room from outside. She was dressed in the school uniform. It had been hours since they got out. Even Aikou and Kita had changed. The new comer sighed. Her long, deep purple hair falling over her shoulders slightly.

Kita smiled, raising her hand in a greeting. "Hello Ao!" Aoko, Ao for short, raised her hand in the same greeting. "Sorry I'm late, I ran some errands and lost track of time." Aikou sweatdropped. "You're not the last to arrive, that Prima Donna Miru isn't here yet." Kita tried not to laugh. 'I'd ask how she has any room to talk about Prima Donnas but Miru is 100 Prima Donna whilst Aikou is..' Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurama came in through the door, Kat still on his shoulders. Three pairs of eyes looked at him. Ao's deep blue, Kita's bright green and Aikou's emerald.

Kurama smiled. "I'll be right with you after I..." He was cut off by Kat. "Ao Chan! Kita Chan!" Kurama smiled. now if only she'd be that nice to Aikou. 'Maybe she senses the royalty in her demon form's blood, Kat never has liked authority much.' He thought. Kurama leaned over so Kat could get off. The young red head ran over to Ao and Kita, giving each a hug in turn. She smiled a bit and then looked at the clock. She yelped. "No fair, seven thirty?" She quickly ran upstairs. Kurama shook his head. "Kat.."

Aikou let out a yelp as Ao sat on her left, Kita was on her right. "No fair! Now there's no way I'll get to sit next to Shuuichi now!" Kurama looked at them and sighed. Ao sweatdropped. "I'm sorry. If it means that much to you I can move.." Aikou puffed up a bit. "Oh never mind..." Ao laughed nervously and move anyway. Kurama felt sorry for Ao. She just wanted to sit down.

Kurama was about to walk over to them when a knock came on the door. If it was someone other than Miru San or Shizuru San he was going to call it a day. They had two weeks to work on the project anyways. He walked over to the door and half fell over as the long haired blonde, Miru walked in. Rather she wrapped her arms around his neck and half hung off of him.

Kurama tried not to sneeze at the ecsessive amount of perfume she had on. Perfume wasn't the only thing she had too much of on. Her hazel eyes were caked in light green eye shadow as were her lips with bright red lip stick. Kurama back up as she released her grip and took a look at her. She had dangling pearl earrings and a large diamond necklace on. Her clothing was a fancy navy blue shirt with a low neck, it was made of an extremely fine fabric. She also had a short skirt on, little blue chibi angel wings printed on it's sage fabric. If one looked at her legs they would notice pink stockings and expensive high heals.

He sweatdropped heavily, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Uh, Miru.. Is this what you wear to study meetings?" Miru blinked and looked into the room. Seeing the three girls she held back a blush. "Oh, you meant REAL study..." Kurama blinked. "What other type of study is there?" He asked innocently.

Two growls were heard behind him. "How disgusting!" Kita and Aikou said at the same time, both looking pissed. Ao was twitching lightly, a look on her face that said she was going to throw up if the conversation went on much more. Miru 'hmphed' and dragged Kurama to the table, she sat next to Aikou, bringing Kurama to her other side. She then proceeded to cling to his arm. Kita and Ao both looked at each other. Kita spoke first, in a low voice. "Poor guy." Ao nodded. "Very much so." Aikou looked ready to murder some one.

Upstairs Kat had closed her door and cut on the computer, only to cut it off. She sighed sadly. "I wish he wasn't so popular," she said sitting on her bed. She took her shoes off and laid down on her bed fully. "I should have left my shoes at the door..." She said trying to make her mind stray from the subject.

It was no good. She sighed and shifted to where she was laying on her belly. 'It's odd... Ever since the girls started noticing him I started avoiding him... He's always been there for me..' She thought sadly. 'I've been a burden..' She frowned deeply. 'I remember when it was explained how I was only a year younger than Onisan and how we were only half siblings, Poor mom had been walking home from getting groceries and it happened..' She sat up, undyingly uncomfortable. 'And how cold Onisan was till mom got hurt, I remember that day, I was home sick from school...' She curled up into a fetal position. "I want daddy..." She said aloud. She knew no one was listening, or so she believed. Shiori, Shuuichi and Kat's mother, had been in front of Kat's door with her supper. She was about to knock but waited a few minutes after she heard Kat. Kat was still young when her father died. That child's memory was amazing.

Shiori finally knocked on the door and walked in with the tray. She knew Kat wouldn't want to be in the group down stairs so she brought it up. Kat had managed to get herself in her computer chair before her mother opened the door. "Hello mom." She said pasting a smile on her face. Shiori smiled back sadly. She placed the tray on Kat's bed and walked over to her, giving her a hug. She smiled a bit and released her daughter. "I'm going to bed early, all right?" Kat nodded to her mother as she left the room. Kat walked over to her bed. Her mother had taken her shoes downstairs without her noticing. Kat smiled and started to eat her supper.

Maybe I should call this a WAFF (Warm and fuzzy feelings) fic... Nah. It's going to get interesting soon.

Oh, I now have permission from Koneko Urameshi to use her charra Koneko and permission from Shiro to use her charra Aoko. Miru is an OC I made for this fic.

By the way, Mediaminer doesn't support my paragraph separations (when switching to another area that is. I put down four rows of spacing and makes it two) so I'm extremely sorry.


	5. Crash

Wheeeee, anouther chappy. Go me! XD By the way, this one is SHORT. Why? It's nessicary for the plot. Yes, it has one now. A crazy one but all the same.

Chapter Four:

Crash.

It was the next day, a weekend. Kat had slept in. Kurama was downstairs helping his mother. She had told him what she had heard. Kurama sighed. "I don't know how she could remember him, I'm a year older than her and have few memories of him." Shiori nodded as she handed him a dish to dry. Kurama was about to say somthing when he heard a loud yell from the living room. Miru had refused to go home. In turn aikou refused to go due to miru. Kita stayed to make sure neither of them bugged kurama in his sleep. Ao stayed because it was too late to walk home by herself.

Kurama shook his head. Aikou, kita and miru were yelling at each other. Kita's was more in self defence than anything else. Aikou and Miru were going at it as if life was dependant upon it. Kurama wondered what ao was doing. He shook his head and laughed. "She's probabally enjoying the show." "What was that shuuichi?" Shiori asked as she cut the water off. "Oh nothing, mother." He said with a smile.

He walked into the room. Ao was watching the fight, shaking her head from time to time. Kurama laughed and walked by with only ao noticing. She waved to him as he went upstairs. He was about to knock on Kat's door when she opened it.

Her hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night, she had fallen asleep in her street clothes, her glasses included. Kurama smiled. "Good morning." Kat looked up at him looking about to cry. She practically flung her self at him sobbing. "I'm so sorry." He blinked. "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly and ran off to the restroom to take a shower. Kurama went to get his physics books.

By the time he got them Kat had finished her shower, dressed and stood at the bottom of the stairs, drying her wet hair with a sky blue towle. Kurama came down and stood beside her.

"He's mine!" Miru yelled. "As if you slut!" Aikou yelled back. "I am not a slut!" Miru screamed. "Well you look like one!" Aikou replied. Kita and Ao were on the couch making comments on the arguements. Even shiori was there, watching from one of the doorways.

"He's mine!" The argement got even more heated till Kat started laughing loudly. "I'm sure my brother would _love_ to hear how you guys claim to own him. I was wondering if you would need a collar and leash or if you'd just use newspaper to dicapline him." She said jeering at the two. Miru glared at her. "You little bitch!" Aikou was blushing as realisation of how she was acting hit her, she blushed twice as much as she noticed kurama.

Ao and Kita started laughing. Ignoring the unintentional bondage implications Kat had made. Even shiori was giggling. Kat smirked as kurama stood there stunned. She looked to him. "Hey onisan. Did you know you're supposedly property?" Aikou stood up and bowed in apoligy. "I'm so sorry Shuuichi..."

Kurama started laughing. Miru was still glaring at kat. Miru pulled out a cell phone and dialed someone. "Driver, come pick me up." She said and then hung up.

Kat was looking a little smug. She didn't yet realise the bondage implications, but that made it all the more rich. "Onisan. I need to go to the arcade. I still have a good deal of my savings I can use." She said smiling. Kurama nodded. Kat ran outside. No one noticed the pissed off look on miru's face as kat slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

"So then." Kurama started with a smile. He started to lay his books down. He dropped them as a screech of tires and a scream was heard. Shiori was the first to the door, kurama soon after. "Oh my god." Shiori cried as she ran outside.

X3 Yes, my character getting ran over by a car DOES help the plot. Well. One of them. I have two plots going on at the moment. They will eventually become one nice plot near the end, but oh well. Dun worry, kat, hmm, would you guys really care if she croaked or not?


	6. 

MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Nopers XD Oh well. My story has the worst summary I've ever made so I'm lucky I have my ever faithful readers Juu-Kun (Waii! I've been keeping him in charra, YAY!) Tsukikid. ( She's so cool. I'll give a link to her in my profile next time I update it.) By the way, You'll be seeing more show charas soon. I decided to just start with Shiori, Kurama and Shizuru because of the first part of the plot.

! WARNING !

More and more characters coming very soon.

(In two or three chapters)

God help us all.

!WARNING COMPLEATE!

Chapter five:

Silence is rarely sweet.

It had been six months since Kat had been hit by the car. She got off lucky over all. A few broken bones, a bump on the head and a pair of broken glasses. The only thing was the bump on her head had kept her in a coma. Shiori was worried sick. Kurama was more involved in his schooling than ever. Trying to get over the lack of the sounds that seemed to constantly emitted from Kat's room. They used to drive him mad, now he'd give anything to hear her scream at a spider or the stomping sound she made when she died on a video game. He even missed that infernal typing and the sound of her playing dancing games at four AM in the morning.

He had gotten over one hundred letters from people giving their regrets. Ao, Kita, Aikou and Shizuru were over much more often. Kita and Aikou managed to be nice to each other so that Kurama wouldn't be stressed by it. Miru wasn't over often at all. It was her driver that had hit Kat. Shiori refused to let Miru in the house till Kat was better. She felt Miru was somehow at fault personally for the incident.

Kurama was now sitting down stairs with Aoko and Aikou. Kita wouldn't be there today due to badly spraining her ankle while trying to get revenge on a soccer goalie who had tripped her and Ao after school the previous day. Aikou looked at Kurama's sad face and gave him a comforting hug. He smiled weakly. She pulled back sadly. It was an awkward silence.

"Shuuichi," Ao started. "Can I go check on Kat?" Kurama nodded. Ao stood up and ran to Kat's room where she laid in a coma, hooked up to a few monitors and an oxygen machine. When Ao walked in she frowned. Kat was still asleep. She walked over to the Naive girl. She was now fifteen. Her mother was sure she would have woken up on her birthday. Two weeks later, nothing. Some of the confetti still remained on the floor. Ao took Kat's right hand in-between hers. "Please Wake up Kat, Kurama is sad, as are we all." Ao had said the same thing off and on over time. She was so worried. Ao was about to walk away when she felt Kat's hand move and the word 'Kurai' muttered.

It was dark, dank and dark. He wasn't really bothered by darkness. If anything he loved it. It was his only companion. And it was a good one. It never talked so it couldn't say anything stupid. It had no true solidity to it so it couldn't bump into him.

Sadly, it didn't have emotions either. Juu sat up. He had been there three months. Thrown in there by his former employers. He could get out at any time, but was there any fun in that? 'Well, sitting in here with nothing to do isn't much fun either.' His mind commented. Normally he wasn't this, lazy. He could barley be bothered to get the water they put in his cell. They didn't even bother to lock his cell anymore. 'You idiot. You are under an enchantment.' His mind told him, clear for the first time since he was put in the cell.

"I should care, why?" He said aloud. 'Kateh!' His brain replied. He stood up immediately. "Kateh.." He walked to the door and right out. He made it out of the keep in a similar manner. No one even noticed the slinking shadow.

End of Volume I

Another short chapter. Get over it. XD Why are they so small? I'm setting up the plot. By the way, all volumes will be in THIS story title because in this story volumes are sets of five chapters rather than a different part of the story. Each volume has a name.

Oh, did I forget to mention this is a series grin A small series (Three small books) but a series none the less. I'm good at expanding plots in under a week


	7. Silver in the Clouds

Volume II:

The legend of five.

Chapter Six:

Silver in the clouds.

Kurama sighed again, lost in his thoughts. Aikou was about to say something when a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it." She said running to the door. She opened it and blinked rapidly. A man of about sixteen stood at the door. His silvery blue hair and red eyes identified him as un-human. "The girl... I need to see her, she's..."

Aikou glared at him. "This is no time to joke, boy. She's in a coma, idiot." The red eyed man grabbed her by the shoulders. "This is no joke, _girl_." He pushed her aside and started up stairs. Kurama awoke from his mind. He saw the man and recognized him as the person who had attacked Kat three months prior.

"Kurama! I mean Shuuichi! She's awake!" Ao yelled from up the stairs. Kurama stood and formed his rose whip. The red eyed assassin looked at him. "I mean her no harm." Kurama blinked. He couldn't explain it, but he trusted this man. He turned his whip back into a seed, returning it to his hair. He started up the stairs and to Kat's room where the assassin and Ao already were. Kat was sitting up in the bed, breathing hard due to the oxygen tank. In a mere blink of an eye the tubes were cut by a sword concealed in Juu's robes. Kat took a deep breath and looked at everyone, including the newly arrived Aikou. Her unfocused eyes rested on Juu. "Yukio Sempai.." She said in a soft voice that was and was not her own.

Juu took a step forward as Kat's eyes focus. Her very body language changed. Ao looked at her blinking heavily. "I sense magic from her. But how, she was never magically gifted before, I would have sensed it."

"Her soul is where it lies, not her blood. Therefore it had to awaken." A strong voice said. A male with long, braided, dark purple hair appeared in the room. Eyes the color of ice looked at everyone in the room, Kat included. Kat smiled. "Hello miss, you're really pretty." The male fell forward onto his face. He sat up, lamenting a bit. "But I'm a guy."

"You **are** wearing a dress." Aikou said. Ao sweatdropped. "I think they are ceremonial robes of the neutral mage alignment." The male stood up and nodded, attempting to keep his dignity. "Indeed miss, they are." Juu snickered. "You remind me of this guy I knew in a former life, he was so proper."

"Not to interrupt..." Kat started, taking the rest of the medical instruments off of her body in a haphazardly manner. "But I seriously need food, please?" Aikou couldn't help but mutter a comment about her saying please for a change.

A few hours passed and the purple haired man, Ginsora, had told them of Kat's and Juu's past lives and of how he appointed himself to keep an eye on the realms for Kat's soul to awaken. Kat blinked heavily. "And this is important how?" Gin smiled. "You feel that energy running through your veins?" Kat nodded slowly. "That's magic. The magic of a goddesses primary vassal." Kat sweat dropped. "Magic my ass, feels more like I was on fluids or something like that... though that wouldn't explain why it feels a bit like fire, but still!" She said as she got herself a second helping of her brother's cooking.

Gin sighed. "I need you and Juu to work together on something." Juu took and held up Aikou's hashi (chopsticks). "What, sticking these up your ass?" Aikou growled and snatched the hashi back. "**Mine**!" Gin shook his head. "No, I need help finding the witch of dark souls. She's not evil, just cranky." Kat looked at them. "Do I gotta?" Gin stood and bowed to her lightly. "Lady Kateh," "Kat." The young red head interrupted. "Lady Kat..." "Drop 'sama,' please." Kat said interrupting him once more. He sighed. "Kat, I would eternally be in your debt if you would honor me with your help." Juu looked upset. "What about me?" Gin smirked. "You go where she goes, right?" Juu nodded. He was muttering various insults under his breath.

Kat shook her head. "Fine, I'll help. But piss me off and I'll hurt you. I may not look like much but my brother trained me in self defense." Gin nodded. "I thank you eternally." Kat nodded. "One thing, how do i help?" Gin sighed. This was a long day.

Let us say, more characters, familiar and unfamiliar.


	8. The Four Spirits and a Split Soul

Wheeeeeee. Um, yeah, that's all I can think of for an AN. Oh! Wait! Chapter correction, Ao's eyes are deep purple, I'll go back and fix it a tad later. I'm on a role with how much I'm writing.

Chapter Seven:

Interlude.

Kat and Juu walked side by side through the dark, creepy forest. Kat was enjoying the place. Ginsora, Kurama, Aikou and Ao were following the others.

There were a few new faces with them.

Kat nearly laughed as she remembered how they ran into them. Koenma had sent Botan over to get Kurama, Ao, Aikou and Kita (Who was still at home) for a mission. Too bad for her Koenma canceled it. Kat snickered at the look on Botan's face. She had just flown through the house at a frantic pace and just as she entered the room Koenma canceled the mission via communicator compact. Kat snickered again. "What's so funny?" Juu asked curiously. "Botan's reaction. She fell right off her oar." Kat replied. A pair of laughs and a 'Hn' followed.

Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei had come over to Kurama's place so they could meet up. That lead to the three of them coming along with the odd group.

Yuusuke looked at Kat. "Not that I understand this or anything, but isn't this a bit shocking to you?" Kat smiled. "It's surprising, but. I've always wanted for there to be something special about me. I've been practically normal most of my life. The only thing special about me is my hair and eye color, and put me next to Onisan you'll notice I'm like the shorter and more ugly one of the two." She said with a laugh. Ao shook her head. "Translation: The fact we both have red hair makes it a bit hard to be individual. Kurama has his previous life and up till now I didn't, and I hate my glasses. Was my translation correct, Kat?" Kat laughed a bit. "Exactly."

Kat looked to Juu. "We're near the temple of the psychic Genkai, but she's not a witch." Juu nodded. "True, but, she may know her. They're both old, right?" Kat sweat dropped. "Oh how delicately you say things." Juu grinned. "Thanks." He started laughing, Kat's own laughter following in tow.

"Who would have thought, a guy sent to kill Kat is now her best friend." Kurama said shaking his head. Ao smiled. "Life is a very ironic thing." Kurama nodded and smiled at the Dark haired girl.

Up ahead was a large temple, or rather the dojo in the middle of the property. The temple was easy to get to. When they had got there a Koorime with Sea colored hair, named Yukina, told them that Genkai was in the dojo. For some reason Kuwabara and Hiei were nervous around Yukina, both in two different ways.

Kat Smiled as they walked in. Her smile soon faded as she saw an elderly woman dressed in clothes reminiscent of a Chinese tunic. Kat blinked. "What help will an old hag be in finding a witch?" Yuusuke laughed. "She'll be more help than she looks. Oh, and don't call her hag too much. I think I'm the only one that can get away with that." Kat looked at him and shook her head.

Kat rubbed her cheek as they walked back from the forest. Juu was not in a good mood and Yuusuke was all but cracking up. "Shut up, you hyena!" Kat said in a more than angry manner. "But, But you.. Ha ha ha ha!" Yuusuke said before holding his stomach from laughing. Ao shook her head. "Really it's not funny. Kat simply got her mad. As much as I hate to say it she deserved it." Kat grumbled at Ao. "Hey.. It's not my fault she can't take a joke." "It is however, you fault that you continuously called her an old lady and a hag. You also called her an idiot for no reason." Kurama pointed out in a chiding voice.

"Change of subjects!" Kat yelled forming an X with her arms. "So, what did we learn?" "Not to piss off old ladies?" Kuwabara suggested. Kat's eyebrows twitched. "Idiot.." Juu grinned. Purplish black flames soon erupted in Kuwabara's hair making the carrot haired youth jump before patting the flames out. Kat giggled as Kuwabara yelled at Juu who was more than easily ignoring him.

Kat stopped giggling and blinked. "Hey. Kuwabara, how did you know Juu caught your hair on fire?" Kuwabara smirked. "We've ran into him before. He was even on a few missions with us before Reikai lost track of him." Kat nodded for no apparent reason. "That makes sense. But in any case, what did we learn at Genkai's place?" She asked while looking at Ginsora.

"Firstly, we learned that the witch isn't a witch at all but a demon mage. A rare type of demon to boot. Secondly, that she is some sort of guardian. Thirdly, but certainly not the least important, that she's currently in a ningen form. In plain sight where no one would find her." Ao said in a calm manner.

Ginsora smiled. "Well said. We can find her easily now. Searching the area for a suppressed aura will be a start." Kat smiled brightly. "This is going to be great."

Kita sighed as she walked down the street. She had decided to screw letting her ankle heal naturally and healed it with youki. She wasn't the type to sit at home all day watching soap operas. She stopped at a corner, waiting for the street to clear when she heard a familiar and annoying voice. Miru.

OO; DONT KILL ME SESHY CHAN! Yes Kita has to deal with Miru next chapter, but still, don't kill me!

Now a message to my other readers. I know this was thrown together, but I had to finish it THIS year. next chapter is coming whenever I write it by the way. boundbyribbon. has given me permission to use her charra Kohaku. WHEEE. I'm going to go through and spell and grammar check the story and edit plot holes out before next upload. Well, unless I suddenly write three or four chapters out. By the way, that's not likely since I'm in the mood to work on "Into Tortall"

If you like my writing or are in need of more fan fics to read check out the following authors!

Media above are writers I look up to and highly respect. They each have their own strengths in writing which they follow to it's fullest. Each time they update you can see them getting better and better.

See you next chappy!


	9. Hold up!

AN/ Well, Aod is now being uploaded in **three** places. mm . org, fan-fics-r-us . com and ff . net who gets everything a day or so after media miner. Also, sorry I took so long to update, I'm working on nine fan fics at once, those are just the posted ones. I gotta make time for each fic so yeah.

Read, enjoy and review! I'm always happy to hear other people's opinions.

!-

Chapter Eight:

Hold up!

Kita cringed upon hearing Miru's voice. Just her luck. Miru ran up to Kita, half frightening the black haired girl. Miru obviously didn't know that less was more as far as make-up went. the blonde had cut her hair into a short style that was reminiscent of Kita's and streaked her hair black. She was wearing quite a bit of makeup, mostly in pink and red. Kita shivered, hoping that no one saw her walking down the dark allies and mistook her for Miru.

"Hello Kita." The blonde looked around as if expecting someone else to be there. "Where's Shuuichi?" Kita blinked. "Why would I know?" Miru flashed a false smile. "Because, you spend allot of time with him." Kita shook her head and crossed the street when the crossing signal read 'walk.' She hoped she'd be luckily and Miru would decide to leave her alone. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. The blonde followed Kita across and down the street, talking in that preppy manner of hers. Miru stopped suddenly and pulled Kita with her. "Oh! Look at that dress!" The blonde said pointing at the window of a large shop. In it was a pale pink dress that hid nearly nothing, Kita cringed at the thought of it. She did well enough in her turtle neck shirts and slightly baggy pants.

Kita wish she'd had time to inform Miru of that, but sadly the blonde dragged Kita into the store. Kita figured there were alternate motivations for bringing her into such a store.

As they wandered the store Kita wondered why she didn't just walk back out. Part of her told her to stay put, something was going to happen. Just as Miru had picked out dresses for the two of them to try on fate favored Kita. A loud voice yelled out commands and six men dressed in black with hand guns rushed in. Even before "Get down and no one will get hurt." Was yelled people were dropping to the ground to avoid being shot. Kita was going to rush forward and attack the men but was tripped by a young girl with platinum hair that had dropped to the ground a mere millisecond prior. At least she was away from Miru.

"Are you okay?" A sugar-sweet voice asked. Kita looked back at the girl that had accidentally tripped her. Ice blue eyes shown from behind long, platinum colored bangs that help frame a pale face with soft features. Judging by this girl's accent and features she wasn't Japanese at all but instead an American. Kita nodded before the gun toteing men came and rounded the two of them up with the other's in the store, leading them to a back room.

When they arrived in the room they were directed to sit quietly and not to 'do anything stupid.' That was probably where they went wrong. To Kita, defense was not a stupid concept. She'd been a bandit in the Makai before her rebirth as a human. Her next moves would be smart in her mind.

Kita got up without anyone noticing, not even the people she sat between realized she'd stood up. Her next moves were a mater of speed and simple calculations. Head for the one's farthest away from the room.

She darted out the open door, hiding in a display of tall, elegant dresses upon leaving the room. She darted from one display to the next until she reached the man farthest from the room with hostages. She tapped him on the shoulder, turning to face her was his immediate reaction. His second reaction was falling to the ground, out cold from a strong hit to his forehead. One down, five to go.

All but the last two went the same way as the first. All but the leader - a tall burly man with black hair- and who she could only guess were the brains behind the operation - a short girl with dark brown locks and a smug smile- had been alone. These two stuck together.

Kita darted into a display near them. The two turned completely the opposite direction as Kita was in. Kita was about to strike when she cursed the day the world was born. "Kita! She's gone! Now how am I supposed to steal Shuuichi!" Why did that annoying slug Miru have to foil everything she did? Whether it be taking a relaxing walk or trying to get out of a dress shop, Miru always in interfered.

The two remaining crooks ran to the room with the hostages, causing most of the room to scream. Kita growled. They were on guard now. How was she supposed to catch them by surprise now?

!-

Kat Had her eyes closed as she walked down the street, right hand held out in front of her. Kat was devining for a concealed aura with quite a bit to hide. She sensed two and decided to go for the nearest one she could. This was leading her to an apartment complex that was familiar to Yuusuke. To be exact, he lived in one of the apartments.

They were soon walking up steps, getting closer and closer to Yuusuke's apartment, making him nervous. the only person home was his cousin. He hoped she wasn't the one they were searching for. He had a hard enough time keeping her out of danger as it was.

!-

Kita let out a mild yelp of pain as the burly man tackled her to the ground. Miru had once again foiled her plan. Kita knocked out the woman as she went to find her, thinking Kita was a scared little girl. Never suspecting she was the reason the four others in the group didn't respond to Miru's shout. After taking care of the woman, Kita snuck up behind the man about to strike when Miru yelled her name.

Now Kita was being smothered by a man who was far larger than she. Kita managed to take short, shallow breaths as she struggled.

a girl of about sixteen with short, deep brown hair and eyes to match stood up. She was tall, 5'9 to be exact. "Get him!" She scrame, charging forward, followed by most of the people in the room. Kita soon found herself leaned against a wall and the buffalo that had been on top of her, he was covered in bruises from head to toe. Kita looked at the brown haired girl in street clothes and nodded her thanks, feeling queasy.

She felt a suppressed aura near by. But where from?

!-

He he, I'm evil. Short chapter but MEH. I've updated twice in less than forty eight hours. Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
